Sonic the Hedgehog
'Sonic the Hedgehog '''is the protagonist of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and the official mascot of SEGA. He makes appearances in Wreck-It Ralph, ''and was heavily featured in promotional items prior to the film's release. Sonic is featured in Public Service Announcements aired around the Game Central Station, where he reminds the crowd to stay safe when outside of their own game. This is because characters that die elsewhere do not regenerate, as a result of being alien to the programming codes, but not only that, he also reminds the crowd the possible dangers of entering neighbor games. During his free time, Sonic is seen loitering around the hub frequently and is also known to be around other games such as ''Fix-It Felix, Jr. during the 30th anniversary party. Sonic is a large cream and dark blue hedgehog with large green eyes, and a black nose. He wears white gloves and red shoes with a horizontal white streak. Biography Sonic the Hedgehog: Still Saving The World "When this hero who moves at the speed of sound is not busy saving the world in his own video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog slows down to make public service announcements reminding his arcade game colleagues to stay safe — especially when outside their own games." List of Appearances Sonic makes multiple appearances during the events of Wreck-It Ralph, ''and also in the sequel ''Ralph Breaks the Internet. Quotes *''"It's actually pronounced, "Wi-Fi", Ralph. (...) And Wi-Fi is the Internet, which is an online community where human beings go to shop, and play games, and socialize."'' — Sonic about Wi-Fi in Ralph Breaks the Internet *''You do, and you don't? Duality. That's really deep, Ralph."'' — Sonic to Ralph at the Book Club in Ralph Breaks the Internet Trivia *Sonic's pose on the promotional poster looks very similar to his pose from the game Sonic 2006. *''Sonic 06'' was the infamous game where Sonic himself died (but only for a while) at the hands of Mephiles. This might be one of the reasons why he voices the announcement. *His announcements also reference the old cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, where Sonic would offer advice to the audience at the end of each episode as Sonic Says segments, commonly known as "Sonic Sez". *During the end credits, Sonic is fighting Dr. Eggman in the Flame Mobile from Sonic 3, yet the stage, Chemical Plant Zone, is from Sonic 2. *As a major cameo character, he appears to have many different roles or jobs in the movie. *As a fellow hero, Sonic also seems to be a good friend of Fix-It Felix as referenced by his cameos in the movie. Sonic first attends Felix's 30th Anniversary party where he can be seen conversing with the Nicelanders. Sonic is then later shown at Felix and Calhoun's wedding where he is seated in the aisle seat of the second row with the rest of the Nicelanders, which suggests Felix reserved the seat for him. *Sonic returns in Ralph Breaks the Internet ''and his voice actor reprises his role.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vAqND-vPuQg&t=9m40s In this new appearance, he explains to Ralph and Vanellope what Wi-Fi is. He later appears in the Book Club. Gallery Sonic_Wreck-it_Ralph.jpg|Another artwork of Sonic. SonicChampionshipArcadeCabinet1.jpg|Sonic on the arcade cabinet. SonicPSA1.jpg|Sonic on the PSA board. SonicAtAnniversaryParty.jpg|Sonic at the Fix-It Felix, Jr. anniversary party. File:Wreck-ItRalph Princesses Chun-Li & Sonic.png|Sonic talking to a turtle in Game Central Station. SonicLosesHisRings.jpg|Sonic drops his rings after being hit by Ralph's shuttle Wedding guests.jpg|Sonic at Felix and Calhoun's wedding sonic credits.jpg|Ralph, Vanellope and Sonic in the credits SonicEggman8bitCredits.png|Sonic and Dr. Eggman in the credits. Wreck_Ralph_13481007187034.jpeg|Sonic on a poster for ''Wreck-It Ralph. File:Sonic_Stats.png|Sonic's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website. File:Sonic-the-hedgehog-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Sonic on the Wreck-It Ralph website. Sonic2ChemicalPlantZone.png|Sonic with his partner Tails in Chemical Plant Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (note the similarity to Sonic during the credits). Sonic Racing.jpg|Sonic Running with Knuckles, Tails, and Eggman Bandicam 2018-10-17 13-41-58-284.jpeg|Sonic's picture at Tapper's Sonic in WiR2.gif|Sonic in Ralph Breaks the Internet Sonic in Bad Anons.jpg|Sonic with book in Ralph Breaks the Internet WiR2 Ralph Sonic & Qbert in book club.gif|Sonic, Ralph & Q*Bert in the Book Club External links *Sonic the Hedgehog on Sonic Wiki References pt-br:Sonic the Hedgehog es:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Minor Characters Category:Cameos Category:Heroes Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph